The results of the Diabetes Control and Complications Trial demonstrated that patients with Type I diabetes can benefit from improved diabetes control (DCCT Research Group, 1993). This is accomplished with intensive therapy consisting of at least three injections of insulin per day or insulin pump therapy. Patients vary their insulin doses based on changes in their diet and exercise routines. Successful fine-tuning of insulin doses for changes in activity and dietary intake is reliant on frequent, accurate blood glucose monitoring. The purpose of this study is to determine if there is a difference in metabolic control, as measured by glycosylated hemoglobin (HbA1c), in children and adolescents with Type I diabetes mellitus if they use: a) a glucose meter with memory and keep written logs; b) use a glucose meter with memory and do not keep written logs; or c) use a glucose meter without memory.